


Moving

by JanusOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, depression thoughts, feelings nothing more than feelings, felt deep might delete later, not sure what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusOliver/pseuds/JanusOliver
Summary: The good old days............or maybe these





	1. Softly

Life is rough

and baby I’m soft

I’ll cry for days 

Feel Sad for hours

 

Makes me think—I’m better alone

 

alone

 

 

alone

 

I want you here

but not today, and not tomorrow, but maybe right now

You left me high and dry, or maybe that was someone before you

 

Makes me think— I’m better gone

 

gone 

 

 

gone

 

Not sure who I want

nothing to flaunt 

 

Got nothig left ‘cept a barren room and 

maybe a few laughs 

 

Felt better two days ago when it was too cold to think

every emotion on hibernate

 

Mostly I’m numb, but sometimes I remember

 

That spark..that flash

makes me think

I’m Here

Here 

here

Not sure where that went


	2. Lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just needed to think some things through

I wanted to make you happy  
I felt like I was broken before

 

I wanted to make you happy  
I wanted to make you happy

Did you know I broke myself before???

Lately, I’ve been desperately wondering  
When I felt alive 

Where did all my passion go  
Or was it left alone??

Baby, you’ve dragged me along  
And isn’t that the tits??

I don’t know what I did before  
but I’m a fucking mess

Love me tender, Love me sweet  
Take me back to those good old days

The ones I can still remember faintly

 

Lately, I’ve been desperately wondering   
What can I do???

I’ve shed my skin too often  
I left myself somewhere new

Did you love me? Did you know?  
Can I travel back in time and reclaim myself?

Baby, I left you alone  
Can I get a smile?

I want to be remembered  
and forgotten works too

I want I want

 

I need some closure  
You’re the Asp I’ve Nursed

and the poison’s circling

 

Lately, I’ve been Desperately wondering…


End file.
